Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, data, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting simultaneous communication of multiple terminals with one or more base stations.
The term mobile station refers to an electronic device that may be used for voice and/or data communication over a wireless communication network. Examples of mobile stations include cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), handheld devices, wireless modems, laptop computers, personal computers, etc. A mobile station may alternatively be referred to as an access terminal, a mobile terminal, a subscriber station, a remote station, a user terminal, a terminal, a subscriber unit, user equipment, etc.
A wireless communication network may provide communication for a number of mobile stations, each of which may be serviced by a base station. A base station may alternatively be referred to as an access point, a Node B, or some other terminology.
In the wireless communication network, data may be transmitted between the mobile station and the base station. The data may be transmitted in the form of one or more data packets. A data packet may include data and appropriate data headers. It would be beneficial if improvements were made relating to the communication of data packets.